Zephyr Highwind
Summary Zephyr Highwind is the Leader of the Red Wings Adventurer's Guild, and the main character of the first third of The Red Wings. He is a Kitsune from the Wind Tribe. Backstory Zephyr was born in the Spirit Tribe Village on the 28th of harvest, 1601 A.E., to Reishi Nakamura and Violet Highwind. Unfortunately, Violet died in childbirth, and due to the tradition of the Kitsune tribes, Zephyr was raised in the tribe his mother was once a part of, along with his older brother Gale: the Wind Tribe. From a young age, Zephyr learned to fight, hunt and survive in the tundra and taigas around his home, always accompanied by his brother Gale. At the age of Thirteen, Gale gave him a gift from Reishi he had been instructed to save for Zephyr's 16th birthday: the Muramasa sword. Though told it contained Great power, Zephyr was never able to pull the sword out of its sheath. The two brothers formed a quick bond, but Zephyr couldn't ever shake the feeling that he was a burden to his sibling, a feeling that intensified whenever he was caught by poachers and had to be rescued, to say nothing of his consistent failure to learn Illusion magic. That feeling made him into a meek, passive child in his early years. In the year 1614, Tribe Scouts discovered an army of humans in their territory, attempting to mine into the Great Glacier, a kitsune-erected prison for a powerful monster known as the Tarrasque. Armed with weapons and vehicles far beyond the technology of the tribe, they were forced to combat them in an attempt to save their tribe. Though the kitsune were victorious, the resulting battle culminated in the shattering of the Glacier... and the release of the Tarrasque. The beast wiped out most of the Tribe where they stood, Zephyr and Gale remaining as the final two standing against it. In a burst of wild rage, Zephyr (to gale's surprise) Experienced a rapid spike in power, unsheathing Muramasa for the first time. The attack unleashed a wave of red energy, that scarred the Tarrasque's nigh-invincible hide. At the same time, the monster unleashed its own icy breath, freezing zephyr and burying him under the tundra. Zephyr's sacrifice left Gale with an opening, and he used that to destroy the Tarrasque once and for all. Assuming everyone to be dead. Gale vowed to take his revenge on the humanity that caused this catastrophe. Zephyr slept under the ice for almost 300 years. In that time, the world changed immensely. Spirit Energy, once thought of as merely a means of casting magic, was discovered to be a self-sustaining energy resource, and with its power, the world entered a Renaissance age. In the year 1881, Zephyr's consciousness returned, his first sight being the humans who rescued him. Scared and confused, he nearly attacked them before noticing the world around him: A train station, an outpost of civilization in the deep snowfields. Though Zephyr attempted to return to his village, he found only a ghost town, protected from the elements by its magic barriers. Zephyr aimlessly wandered the fields until he entered the town of "New Narshe", leaning of his tribe's fate and listlessly traveling away from the ruins of his past life. His travels eventually took him to Lindblum, where he met people who would become his friends for life: Jay Grimoire, Rynild Ras'Aul, and Soichiro Sakuya. Personal Statistics Origin: '''Tales of the Red Wings '''Name: Zephyr Highwind Classification: Kitsune MBTI: ISFJ-T Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: Male Mana Signature Symbol: '''Three light green spirals, laid out around each other in a triangle shape. '''Age: 13 Date of Birth: November 28th Height: 5'1" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Peace and Quiet, Snow, Food '''Dislikes: '''Gale '''Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe, Red Wings Revolution Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfczAmFIsTE Personality Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B, higher when enraged by Muramasa | 8-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C | Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (All kitsune can transform into foxes), Telepathy (Can project his thoughts to communicate in fox form), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Air Manipulation, Fox-fire, Resistance to Cold Temperatures | Same as before, plus Durability Negation via Muramasa (Its ability is to pierce any defense, including magical ones), Possession on himself (Muramasa can take over, granting him greater power at the cost of his control) | Same as before, plus Intangibility (Via Wind Form), Flight, Electricity Manipulation, limited Weather Manipulation (Can draw upon natural storms to summon lightning), Instinctive Reaction (Via Divine Thunder), Resistance to Aura, Telekinesis, and Paralysis Inducement (While in Divine Thunder), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura offensively tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) | Same as before, plus Regeneration (At least Low), Healing (His enhanced aura enhances his natural regeneration, and he can spread that to others), Resistance to Telepathy (Crystal wasn't able to see far into his mind, and was only able to sense his loss) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Blasted a hole in a brick wall larger than Zephyr himself. Destroyed a wooden door with a blast of wind), higher when enraged by Muramasa (Dealt a serious wound to the Tarrasque) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought with Griffon alongside Soichiro Sakuya) | At least M'ulti-City Block Level', likely Small Town Level '''(With help from Rynild Ras'Aul, defeated Steelhide) | '''Small Town Level (More powerful than before, though Ryn and Jay are still comparable to him) Speed: Subsonic '''(Stopped a fire spell with his own magic, and can move faster than sight) | '''Supersonic (Kept up with Griffon) | Supersonic+ '''(Defeated Steelhide, somebody fast enough to overcome Mercurius. Flew at speeds over Mach 3 while carrying Ryn and Jay) | At least '''Supersonic+ Durability: Wall Level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level | Small Town Level Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to run across Vorlia over thick snow without tiring) Intelligence: Average academically, but knows how to survive in hostile environments and fend for himself. Has several years of formal training from the Wind Tribe. Range: Extended Melee with Muramasa, Hundreds of meters with magic Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his tail renders him unable to use magic until he regrows it. '''Standard Equipment: * Katana: 'A normal old katana that Zephyr used until Muramasa allowed him to start using it. *'Demon Blade Muramasa: '''Zephyr's signature weapon, a bloodred katana in a red sheath. It is an ark unit, a weapon capable of killing powerful beings like gods, and possessing a unique ability. As the blade is bonded with Zephyr, it will return to his hand if lost. Muramasa's Ark Property renders its blade so sharp it can sever anything, provided Zephyr can activate it with mana. This includes severing Zephyr from the Dream World, cutting through flesh while leaving armor intact, and more. '''Key: Base | Muramasa Unsheathed '| '''Post-Sanda Training '| '''First Expedition Notable Attacks and Techniques Kitsune Physiology: As a Kitsune, Zephyr does not age once he hits 21, making him immortal unless he's killed. He also recovers wounds faster than the average person (Though too slow to be combat-applicable). In addition, a kitsune's tails act as a battery for mana, allowing him to store large amounts of it for later. * Fox-Fire: '''A magical white flame Zephyr can release from his tails. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. Zephyr likes to use it as a toy. * '''Fox Form: '''Zephyr can turn into a large white fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. It also lets him communicate through telepathy. '''Melee Arts: '''Techniques either taught by the Kaze to Zephyr, or created by Zephyr himself. * '''Wind Style: '''Martial Arts taught and learned by most Wind Tribe fighters. It is a fluid, fast martial art that lets the user flow like the wind with little pullback to their actions, resulting in faster punches that are typically aimed at weaker areas of the body rather than center mass. With a bladed weapon, slicing limbs or decapitation is the preferred attack, but Zephyr has difficulty against larger opponents due to his height. ** '''Airwalking: '''Zephyr leaps across the ground in such a way that he barely produces any traction. This lets him move unhindered across Sand and Snow, as well as increasing his speed on normal ground. He also produces little noise with this technique, letting him quickly sneak up on someone. * '''Thunder Style: '''Martial Arts taught and learned by most Thunder Tribe fighters. It's a speed-based martial art that relies on blitzing the opponent with speed and aggression, while not focusing on defensive power. ** '''X-Slash: '''Zephyr and Ryn slash through an opponent at the same time, leaving a trail of mana in their wake. '''Magic: The art of using one's Mana to control the elements. Zephyr is from the Wind Tribe, and thus he was taught primarily in the use of Wind magic, but he has trained and meditated with various tribes across the world in order to learn their techniques. * Windball: '''Zephyr's signature technique, he compresses a ball of air in his hand and throws it like a baseball. The force of this is able to break bones and send people flying. As Zephyr has grown, this technique has become more powerful, and he has developed many variations. ** '''Air Blade: '''Zephyr swings Muramasa, firing a spinning blade of wind. * '''Spinning Gust: '''Zephyr holds out his hand and fires a spinning torrent of air. This was strong enough to clash with Ryn and Jay's combined attack and disperse it. * '''Wind Form: '''Zephyr mastered this technique after training with the Thunder Tribe. He can transform himself into wind, becoming intangible and gaining the ability to fly and move through non-airtight surfaces. Zephyr used this to bypass attacks from Steelhide and close the distance between them during their battle. * '''Flight: '''Zephyr has shown the ability to fly at high speeds using wind magic. While carrying Jay and Ryn, he was still able to fly at speeds of over Mach 3. * '''Thunder Palm: '''Learned after training with the Thunder Tribe, the Sanda. Zephyr coats his arm in lightning, increasing the power of his punch and causing his touch to inflict electrocution. * '''Thunder Crash: '''Learned after training with the Thunder Tribe, the Sanda. While Zephyr cannot yet create lightning bolts on his own, he was taught to draw upon the power of naturally-occurring storms to summon lightning bolts to the ground with a downward swing. * '''Divine Thunder: Learned after training with the Thunder Tribe, the Sanda. Zephyr, with the help of his teacher in the village, developed this technique specifically to defeat Steelhide. By channeling lightning magic through his body, he gains incredible speed and the ability to react instinctively to attacks. Muramasa's Will: '''Muramasa, as a weapon, was made to be bloodthirsty, and it takes over if Zephyr becomes stressed while using it. Should this happen, a red aura will appear around him as his hair, tails and eyes turn red. In this state, Muramasa has taken control of Zephyr's body, and its bloodthirsty will guides him in the fight. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. * '''Healing: '''While Zephyr didn't attend training with the River tribe, he did enhance his natural aura through meditation with Allu, the Tribe's leader. His aura now causes him to quickly regenerate small wounds, as well as give him the ability to heal himself and others through focusing. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Lycan (My Hero Academia) Lycan's profile (Note: Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astiria Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Kitsune Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users